12 Days of Xmas
by Alice Vampire
Summary: Planning a party...invite your friends...make all their fantasies come true with a real smutty Xmas gift.
1. Chapter 1 author's note

**12 Days of Xmas**

**Author's Note**

There are two parts to this note. The first is a message about the story and the second is a message to my friends.

**Part 1 – Story**

I want to share the credit of this story with my pre-reader, MissJude. With all of her suggestions, these chapters became so much more than I ever thought they could be. You are my rock and greatest fan, ma belle.

A huge shout-out to my beta, Sunflower3759. The sparkle of a vampire pales in comparison to the magic she works to all of my epic failings.

Any mistakes are mine and mine alone...I have revamped and added some sections to some chapters since my pre-reader and beta have seen this story. :P

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I'm only using them as the sex toys they were really meant to be.

Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and enjoys in advance.

This story will post one chapter every day until the final chapter on Xmas eve. Today will include two chapters; this author's note and the first chapter.

Enjoy!

**Part 2 – Friends**

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Joyeux Noel to my friends and family. I love and cherish every one of you.

Missjude, you are my soul sister, my BCFF and ma belle. I never realized that I was missing something in my life till you walked into my heart. ILY now and forever, 3.

Cutestkidsmom, Eternally Edward's Girl, theonlykyla, MasterAskim, pricana, SparrowNotes24 and Sunflower3759. You have become family to me and, forever, I will love you and appreciate your friendship. You make my days complete with your positive attitudes and reassurances. ILY so very much.

Life is short, make the most of every day.


	2. Chapter 2 the party

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter One - Party**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Tracey made one last walk around her home. Everything had to be perfect. The food, the decorations, the furniture; but especially all the extras.

Every room had been checked and double checked. Each one had been specifically designed to be the 'dream room' of each of the eleven guests she had invited to her Christmas party. This party was special. It was her gift to each of her friends.

Tracey looked around and made her way to the table in the living room. She moved one of the red candles further back so it was even with the matching candle on the other side. She walked over to the window and straightened the forest green tassel on the curtain.

The doorbell sounded with a small chime. 'Time's up'.

Tracey straightened her dress as she made her way to the door. She took a deep breath. This wasn't the first time she had hosted this type of party, however, it was something her new friends had yet to experience. They already understood the type of party this was and she hoped they enjoyed every minute of it.

As the doorman opened the door, she welcomed the first of her guests. As soon as the coats were taken from each guest, Tracey signaled the DJ and the Christmas songs began to filter throughout the house. The bartender began creating incredibly colorful drinks as waiters walked around, offering delicious finger sandwiches to her guests.

Being a good hostess, Tracey mingled with each guest for a few minutes as they filtered in, thanking them for coming and listening as they commented on the look of the house.

As the last of her guests arrived, Tracey made each one comfortable and reassured them that they would indeed have a wonderful time. Turning towards one of the waiters, she signaled him.

Being a professional, as well as one of her personal friends, he approached with a glass of sparkling wine. Handing it to Tracey, he moved silently off to the side of the room.

Tracey picked up a small bell, looked at the DJ and waited.

After the music was turned off, she gave the bell a small shake. "Welcome, everyone."

The small group of friends gathered quietly around her in the living room.

Tracey cleared her throat. "As everyone knows, this party is my Christmas gift to each of you. I am sure that before the night is over, this one of a kind experience will be something you will think back on fondly, for many years to come.

As I randomly pulling your name out of the bowl...you will come up and draw a name from another bowl. This will determine your partner or, for some of you, your partners for the evening.

Each room in the house has been specially designed for you. Oh, yes, before I forget to mention, the 'entertainment' will be the help you have been mingling with since your arrival."

Tracey looked around the room, catching everyone looking at the help she had hired. She smiled as her friend/helper walked over with two bowls.

Setting them on the table, Tracey looked back up at her friends. "Does anyone have any questions?"

After a moment of silence, Tracey reached into the bowl, pulling out a small piece of folded paper.

"Meredith."

Walking up to the table, Meredith reached in the second bowl, pulling out her own piece of folded paper. After opening and reading it, she handed it to Tracey.

"Edward." Tracey announced.

Edward, the doorman, walked silently towards Meredith. He took her hand in his and walked with her out of the room.

"Edward?"

Edward looked over his shoulder at Tracey.

"Room number three."

**First up, Meredith**

**Merry Xmas, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meredith

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 2 - Meredith**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Meredith walked down the hall and paused in front of the door with the number three on it. She could feel the heat radiating through the door and found her body immediately reacting to it. Turning the handle she pushed it open. The room was gorgeous with its soft, sunset colors of gold and red. She turned and melted at the sight of the color playing off of Edward's hair.

He silently closed the door to the room and pulled her into his embrace. He ran his hands up her arms, leaving goosebumps in his trail, to cup her face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. His smell assault her senses leaving her weak in the knees.

"Would you like a drink?" His voice was like velvet in her ears.

"Yes, please." Meredith said in a shaky voice. She was pleased with her gift. She had hoped that Edward would be the choice she would get. He was perfect in every way.

Edward lead her to a chair placed near the king size bed. She sat and watched as he went to the bar on the far wall. His hips swayed a little as he moved, showing off the tight muscles of his ass.

Meredith pried her eyes away from Edward to look around the room. The room was elegant but simple. The colors made her feel like she had entered the remaining embers of a fire without the extreme heat. Against one wall was a huge picture window. The snow fell silently, coating the trees with a cover of a white blanket.

Edward stood at the bar, settled against the second wall. Her eyes traveled up his body, the heat in the room rising. He poured a dark liquor in two separate glasses. His eyes met hers as he turned and sauntered back towards her.

She was so grateful she was sitting. Her body shook with desire as he hungrily stared at her. His eyes moved slowly down her body making her feel like a lamb being hunted by a lion.

She reached out for the glass he offered, sparks traveling between them as their fingers touched. She brought it to her lips allowing the warm liquid slide to down her throat. Not once did she take her eyes off Edward as he settled his eyes on her long and dangerous legs.

He placed his glass on the night table untouched. He leaned over, running his hands over her thighs. He pushed her legs open and knelt between them barely touching her body. "I've never seen such a beautiful woman in my life. You mesmerize me with your beauty."

Meredith opened her mouth to speak. But before she was able to utter a word, Edward's finger stopped her. She could smell his intoxicating scent assault her mind, fogging her thoughts. She opened her mouth and took a long lick of it.

Edward leaned in and place his lips against hers, pulling his finger from between them, linking them together. He allowed his tongue to slip out and across her lower lip.

She opened her mouth more, willing herself to taste the inside of his mouth. He pushed into her and deepened the kiss. His hand settled behind her head, tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

She moaned in anticipation of what was to come. She felt his other hand roam up her body, and over her breast, lingering on her hardening nipple. The moan that escaped his mouth was heated and his breath felt like heaven against her lips.

Edward pulled back, moving his hands back down his body to encircle her waist. He rose from the floor lifting her out of the chair. He kissed her neck as she leaned into his embrace, darting his tongue out leaving little wet spots in his path. As his breath hit each spot, shivers traveled through Meredith's body.

Edward's hands, flat against her body, worked their way up her back, finding the zipper of her dress. His lips ran over her jawline, his five o'clock shadows teasing her, and found hers as the zipper came undone, leaving her back exposed to the warmth of the room.

Edward's hands continued to move up her back, and settled under the material of her strapless dress. His nails sensually ran down her back, letting her dress drop to the floor. It was at that moment, Meredith thanked herself for not having worn a bra or underwear as per Tracey's orders.

Feeling underdressed, Meredith brought her hands up his legs, settling on his waist. She deepened the passionate kiss between them as she flicked at the button of Edward's pants. She could feel his cock pushing against her. The want of being released from its confinement.

Edward leaned them both over, her body slowly sinking into the bed. She watched through a foggy haze as he undid the buttons to his shirt, exposing the perfect six-pack he sported. He climbed over her, his eyes just a heartbeat from her own. "Beautiful."

Meredith closed her eyes feeling Edward's hand roam over her body. Edward ran his hand over her hip, settling on her breast. She felt a shift and Edward attached himself to her nipple. He pulled on it with his teeth before closing his lips around it. She cried out in glory as he sucked her nipple deep into his mouth.

His other hand snaked its way down her body, settling between her legs, pushing them apart. She willingly allowed her legs to fall open, giving Edward the freedom he sought. She wanted him as much as he needed her. He pushed two fingers inside her, spreading them apart.

"So wet." He growled. "So tight."

"God, yes." Meredith whispered breathlessly as Edward's thumb made contact with her swollen clit.

He began moving his fingers, slowly pushing them in and out of her. Edward's thumb continued to push small circle across her clit. She released a moan from deep within her as her hips bucked to meet him. She could feel the pressure of a volcano rising inside her. The need of release was building screaming to explode.

She reached out and raked her nails across his arm as he worked his fingers deeper inside her. She pushed, involuntarily, against his chest seeking a relief from the knot coiling up inside her body.

Edward sensing that she was close pushed his fingers up inside her, changing the need, throwing her closer to the edge. "Look at me. I want you to look at me when you cum."

Meredith did as he asked, her eyes looking deep into his. The frenzy she found match her own. She could feel the fireworks spark from deep inside her, exploding in a fury around her as she fell into oblivion.

Before she had a chance to come down off her high, Edward's body covered hers, weighing her down. His knees pushing between her legs, lining himself up. His cock twitched against her now sensitive clit causing her to jump. He pushed into her. Her body responded pushing back.

"So tight, so perfect." Edward purred into her ear.

Edward pulled his hips back, leaving just the tip of his cock inside her pussy and then pushed slowly back in. Meredith felt her walls stretch to accommodate him. His body moved over her, pushing and pulling her with him. She pushed up, causing his cock to dig deeper and deeper into her.

Edward's hand moved down between them. His thumb found her clit again, circling around it. Her body screamed from the feel as his thumb pushed against her. He continued to launch himself into her, speeding up as her did. The groans that escaped him pushed Meredith closer to the edge once again.

"Cum with me, baby. Look into my eyes and cum for me." Edward demanded as he moved faster in and out of her.

Meredith could feel her walls tightening around him as her body threw itself over the edge of the cliff and into nothingness. She screamed his name over and over.

"So perfect." Edward cried as he filled her pussy.

They collapsed in a tangled heap, breathing heavily, listening to each other's racing heartbeats. Meredith chuckled, wondering how many more times she could do this in one night.

~12XXX~

In the living room, Tracey pulled the next paper from the bowl. "Judy."

Judy stood and walked forward. Pulling the paper, she handed it to Tracey. "Well, well. Emmett..."

One of waiter walked over to take Judy's hand. As they began to leave the room, Tracey cleared her throat.

"And Rob. Room number five."

Another waiter walked up to Judy, taking her other hand, pulling them both from the room.

**Next up, Judy.**

**Merry Xmas everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4 Judy

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 3 - Judy**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Judy let the two gorgeous men lead her down the hallway. She was pulled into a very romantically charged room. Against one wall was a king size bed with a thick cherry red comfortable pulled back revealing dark red satin sheets. The opposite wall had a roaring fire burning in the fireplace with a large scarlet colored plush rug thrown down in front of it. She could feel the warmth radiate throughout the dream room.

Emmett let go of her hand walking to the wall opposite of the door. The bar was fully stocked. He turned, after picking up a wine bottle, signaling a question to Judy and Rob.

With a nod of her head, Emmett pulled out a glass and poured the redwine. He made his way back to towards her as Rob pulled her towards the rug. Taking the glass, Judy held Rob's hand as she took a seat on the floor, enjoying the feel of the fibers of the rug against her bare legs.

With a trembling hand, Judy brought the glass up to her lips and drank down the red liquid. A trail ran spilled down the side of her mouth and she watched intently as Rob knelt behind her, leaning over her shoulder and licked the nectar off her face. She moaned in pleasure as their lips connected for a split second.

"If that's all it takes to hear you moan, I wonder what it will take to make you scream, baby." Rob's voice whispered in her ear.

Judy felt her heart skip a beat as Rob reached around her body, attaching his hands to her breasts. She fell back into him, dropping the glass onto the floor with a clang. She really wanted this. Tonight was her night, she was ready to explore.

Emmett pulled her legs out from under her and settled himself between them. "You smell divine, sweetheart." He said, as he spread feather kisses on the inside of her thighs.

Another moan escaped Judy's lips as Rob bent over attaching his to hers. Rob's hands pushed down the top of Judy's dress, settling over her hard nipples.

She cried into Rob's mouth as he pushed his tongue into hers. At the same time, as if it had been coordinated, Emmett's tongue ran lightly over her hardened clit. She felt a shiver climb her body, settling in her stomach causing her to melt.

Rob pulled away slightly and looked down at Judy. "Far too many clothes for such a gorgeous creature."

Emmett pushed two fingers into her as Rob ran his hands down her body, grabbing her dress and pulling it up and over her head. She was left completely naked. She began to understand Tracey's naughty rule about nothing under the dress. Silently, she thanked her.

Rob threw the dress across the room while moving his body out from under her head. She laid back and closed her eyes. She moved her hips in time with Emmett's assault on her.

Judy's eyes flew open as Rob closed his mouth around her exposed nipple. His fingers pinched and pulled on the other. Judy reached down and laced her fingers into Rob's hair inhaling his scent while her other hand reached for Emmett.

She took control and pushed Emmett's face down to her waiting pussy. He fastened his lips around her clit, sucking on it gently. His fingers continued to move in and out of her. She felt completely overwhelmed, and her body was already beginning to feel it, inside she was screaming for more.

Rob worked his way from one nipple to the other as his suddenly naked, rock hard chest brushed against her. Another moan ripped through her. She took a brief look at his length, and she felt herself blushing immediately. He saw the look on her face and smiled. He knew how much she wanted him.

She felt Emmett moved from between her legs but never losing contact with her. She rose up on her elbows and looked down through a foggy desire at the two men. Perfection was the word of the day for her.

Rob moved his body between her legs, detaching himself from her breasts, he settled down to take over where Emmett had left off.

"Cum in my mouth, Beautiful." His breath whispered across her clit, sending another chilly shiver through her body. Control, she needed as much as she could. She didn't want to come so rapidly, she wanted to enjoy it a little longer.

She threw her head back as she cried out, her hair falling down her back exposing her neck.

"So perfect." Emmett commented as he latched his lips to her neck, nibbling every exposed area. Judy felt his warm breath on her skin.

Judy could feel the tightness building within her and knew it wouldn't be long. She felt Rob's tongue dip inside her as his thumb pressed against her clit, moving in small circles.

Emmett continued his small bites on her neck as his hands devoted themselves to her breasts, squeezing them. Judy felt the overwhelming feelings pushing her over the edge. Emmett's hands were sending waves of shock all around her body. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

She screamed, "Fuck. Oh, fuck." She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold herself together a little longer.

Emmett's face came up to her ear, whispering, "That's what we're going to do to you, over and over again."

Rob pushed two fingers into Judy as he rose to his knees. "Tell me what you want, beautiful."

Through the fogginess, Judy managed a moment of clarity at the words. "You." She whispered.

Suddenly, she felt pussy being stretched. Her walls clenched tight against Rob as he grabbed her hips, pulling her tight to him. He pushed deep inside her. "So damn tight. Fuck." He groaned.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her. She was needy. She wanted to feel him, all of him.

Emmett's hand came up around Judy's head, hooking his fingers in her hair. She looked up as he presented himself to her. She opened her mouth and felt his cock slip between her lips. Her tongue swirling around his length.

He pushed into her mouth as Rob continued rocking inside her pussy. She felt complete, totally memorized at the blissful pleasure coursing through her soul. The feeling was overpowering. She wanted to give them both pleasure. She wanted to please them as much as they pleased her.

The moans and hisses coming from both men caused an overload on her system, throwing her over the edge. Her body exploded with zings of electricity traveling every nerve in her body.

"Fuck, baby, you're gonna make me cum." Rob grunted as he pounded faster and harder into her. His breathing was ragged and hitched as she felt him fill her pussy.

Her mouth was working Emmett to a quick and satisfying release. She ran her hands around Emmett's muscular thighs, digging her nails into his skin as she lost control of her own body again. Emmett's cock jerked as he lost it in her mouth. She swallowed every bit, thrilled with the sounds of them screaming her name in unison. It felt incredible.

Collapsing on the rug, tangle in the arms and legs off these two gorgeous men, Judy smiled in satisfaction. She held on firm to both men, signalling she wanted more, much more.

~12XXX~

Tracey smiled a knowing smirk. She placed her hand back into the bowl while looking quietly around the room. Every one of her friend's eyes were glued to the bowl.

Pulling a slip of paper out, opening it, she read the name printed on it. "Kyla."

Stepping forward she pulled a paper from a second bowl. Opening the paper, Kyla looked up and into Tracey's eyes.

Tracey winked at Kyla as she looked down at the paper. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Kyla walked with confidence towards the beautiful couple standing in the doorway.

"Room number two, if you please."

**Next up, Kyla.**

**Merry Xmas**


	5. Chapter 5 Kyla

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 4 - Kyla**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Kyla walked with confidence down the hall arm in arm with the most sexually charged couple she had ever met. Their beauty was beyond words. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were breathtaking and elegant. She was more than happy to share a night with both of them.

Room number two was upon them quickly. Mr. Cullen opened the door revealing the exquisite aura of the room. The soft colors painted a magical picture of romance and the antique pieces gave it a feeling of sophistication and old world charm. The golds and browns gave a sense of euphoria and allure.

Kyla moved further into the room and breathed in deeply the scent of roses that floated like waves. She turned, feeling a fire building silently within her.

"Bella, my love. Would you do me the honor of undressing our guest?" Mr. Cullen asked without removing his eyes off Kyla. She could feel her knees buckle under the intensity of his stare.

"Of course, Edward." Bella replied as she silently closed the door to the room. Bella was a petite woman who walked with a strength of a goddess. Her eyes were dark and needy as she ran them up and down Kyla's body.

Kyla was at a loss for words. These two gorgeous people wanted her. She felt the need to please them. She waited, shaking, as Bella advanced on her.

Bella reached out, causing goose bumps to rise on Kyla's exposed skin of her arm. Bella's touch was warm and soft but full of desire and control. There was something about this sensual couple that made Kyla's insides quiver.

Bella pulled Kyla into an embrace. Her lips brushed against Kyla's neck as she pulled the dress off her shoulders. "My, you smell delectable." She said, as she nibbled on her neck.

Kyla moved her hands up over Bella's hips and behind her. She leaned in, placing her mouth on Bella's. They both moaned as Kyla licked her tongue across Bella's bottom lip.

Bella pushed Kyla's dress to the floor, exposing her to the preying eyes of Edward. You could see how much he wanted this. His eyes flamed with desire for both them.

"Beautiful." Kyla heard him growl.

Bella's tongue darted out, seeking Kyla's. They evenly played a game of give and take as Kyla unzipped Bella's form fitting dress. They moved in unison toward the bed Bella stepped out of her dress.

Kyla felt a pang of loss when Bella pushed her gently onto the feathery comforter. She felt Edward's hands run under her shoulders. She looked up, meeting his eyes smoldering with lust. Her body moved effortless across the bed till her head fell over the edge.

She found her eyes come in contact with a harden cock, presented for pleasure. Kyla's tongue ran over the underside, inhaling the luscious scent. Her thoughts were incoherent when Edward's hands cradled her head, pushing himself into her mouth.

She ran her hands over his hips, settling them on his ass cheeks. She pulled him further into her mouth, moaning. With Edward's help, she took him all, feeling the head hitting the back of her throat.

Kyla's legs opened with ease as Bella ran her hands up her inner thighs. She jumped at the sudden contact of Bella's mouth on Kyla's clit, sucking and biting it. The waves of ecstasy coursed through her.

Edward's movements became hungry as he growled. He pushed deeper into Kyla's mouth as Bella's fingers pushed deep into her wet pussy. She could feel the tightened coil of pleasure building, screaming for a release.

The only world that existed in that moment was the give and take of a needy desire. Bella's fingers pushed deeper into Kyla as she greedily pulled Edward into her mouth. Bella's lips continued to suck hard on Kyla's clit, causing her to whimper around Edward's cock.

"Fuck, woman. Do it again." Edward demanded.

Kyla groaned on Edward's cock again as Bella grazed her teeth against Kyla's clit. Bella's fingers pushed against the walls of her pussy, stretching her.

Edward's cock begain to twitch within her mouth. He pulled out of Kyla leaving her wanting the connection back. He leaned over her. "Beautiful." he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

He moved onto the bed, placing kisses down her neck as he did. Pausing for a moment, he wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple. She ran her hand into his hair, pushing him closer to her.

Bella continued to pump her fingers into Kyla as she moved herself, onto the bed. Licking her way up Kyla's body, her tongue finally settled, licking circles around Kyla's other nipple.

Kyla's body was so wound up, ready to strike. However, the couple had other ideas. She needed a release but pleasure was more their need.

Edward moved away, pulling Kyla up off the bed. He moved his hands over her body, leaving trails of desire. Turning her around, she found herself looking down at Bella, spread open and inviting her back onto the bed.

Edward palmed her breasts as he pushed her over, his cock hard against her back. Kyla felt the overwhelming urge to taste Bella's pussy. She climbed back onto the bed, pushing Bella's legs wider.

She dipped her tongue in between Bella's lips, savoring the taste. From behind, she felt Edward's fingers run across her wet pussy. The primal sound that found its way from her body caused Bella to cry out.

"Incredible." Edward's velvety voice whispered.

Kyla sucked Bella's clit into her mouth, as she felt Edward kneel behind her. She cried out in pure bliss as Edward pushed into her. She felt her pussy clench around him, milking his cock.

Kyla pushed two fingers into Bella, pumping her pussy while sucking on her clit. Matching motion for motion, Kyla pushed back into Edward, feeling his cock deep inside her body. His hands tightened around her hips pushing deep into her.

"Damn, Kyla. Fuck, that feels good." Edward cried out. "So deep."

Bella's hand curled up in Kyla's hair pulling her deeper into her thighs. "Lick me harder. Make me cum." She begged as her legs trapped Kyla in her hold.

"Yes, Kyla, make her cum while you do." Edward responded as he grabbed her hips and slammed into her harder.

Kyla could feel the tightening within her. She could feel her body being pushed and pulled at the same time. Her body wanting, needing more.

Their bodies danced in intimate ways. One of Edward's hands massaging Kyla's ass while the other squeezed her breast. Her nipple was trapped between his fingers as he continued to fuck her pussy, his balls banging against her sensitive clit.

One of Kyla hands stretched out to play with Bella's hard nipple. Two fingers from the other pushed past her lips and inside her tight pussy. Bella's hips thrusting up against Kyla was all it took to bring the excitement up to another level.

The sparks exploded within Kyla as Bella screamed her name. Kyla felt Bella's walls clamp down on her fingers as her juices flowed down her hand. This was all it took for the burning fire deep inside her body to explode.

Kyla clamped down on Bella's clit as she came. She could feel Edward's cock twitch inside her as he growled her name through his clenched teeth. The feeling was overwhelming.

They collapsed onto the bed in a heated tangle of bodies. Kyla smiled thankfully as she ran her hand across Bella's calf. Her other reaching behind her and down Edward's arm.

~12XXX~

Tracey stepped up to the table and reached her hand into the bowl, pulling out the next name. She unfolded the paper, a wicked smile crossing her face as she looked up.

She glanced around the room. "My beautiful and loving friend, Jude."

Jude rose from her chair and stepped forward. Reaching into the second bowl, she never removed her eyes from Tracey's.

Tracey took a folded piece of paper from Jude. Unfolding it, she read it out loud. "Mason."

A beautifully man stepped up to the table taking Jude's hand.

Tracey looked at them both. "Room number eleven, please. Enjoy and make sure she's thoroughly satisfied."

**Just for you, Jude.**

**Merry Xmas.**


	6. Chapter 6 Jude

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 5 - Jude**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Mason looked down at Jude, his eyes met hers, holding her in an intense stare desire of need. Jude followed him mesmorized as he led them silently from the room.

For the first time, Jude took note of the doors on either side of the hallway. Each door was labeled with a number. Some doors were occupied. Jude smiled, knowing that some of her friends were already enjoying their Christmas presents.

As they arrived at the door labeled eleven, Jude, suddenly, felt nervous and unsure. Mason turned to face Jude, staring again into her eyes. He leaned in running his chin over her shoulder and attached his mouth to her chin. He sucked on her skin, humming against her. He picked her up, swung her around, and carried her bridal style into the room. He continued to taste her skin, his scent overwhelming her senses.

Jude scanned the room through hooded eyes as Mason carried her over and placed her on the bed. The room reminded her of a beautiful sunrise. The soft pastel colored curtains swayed from the reaction of an unfelt breeze. The oranges, reds, yellows, and greens hung from the canopy of the four poster bed.

Jude watched in amazement as Mason moved across the room to the lavish bar. His body was hard and perfect in every way. He pulled out an unlabeled bottle and poured the liquid into a glass. He put the bottle down and turned to face Jude.

He gave her a wink and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. As he did, Jude saw flashes of color skip his chest. His shirt fell to the floor, revealing a rich tapestry of animals and tribal designs across his chest and down his arms. She could see the rich colors of the tattoos shine under the shades of light that glowed from the ceiling. She tingled with desire to touch them, to run her fingers across every line. She wanted to watch the animals jumped under her nails.

Mason picked up the glass from the bar and sauntered towards Jude. She noticed that as his muscles moved, they seemed to control the movement of the animals on his chest as they hunted an unseen prey. The lions, tigers, and panthers danced seductively around his hardened nipples.

She reached out and took the glass from Mason, their hands touching for a moment. The sparks between them fueled the longing for him that she had. She brought the glass to her lips, tasting the sweet liquor, and feeling its warmth settle inside her. He took the glass and placed it on the table next to the bed.

Jude reached out to touch his arms, to run her hands over his tattoos, wanting to examine each one in detail.

Mason wrapped his hand around her wrist, leaning down so his breath waved over her face, trailing down into her lungs. He spoke for the first time, his voice husky and deep. "Non ma belle. Je veux te toucher, être à l'intérieur de toi. Je veux profiter de toi avant que tu puisses me toucher."

He pulled Jude off the bed by her wrist, and brought her hand up to his lips. He sucked each finger, slowly twirling his tongue around each one, allowing her to feel what pleasures he could bring. His other hand ran down her side. Mason flicked his fingers under her skirt, slipping inside and grazing his hand over her thigh and across her pussy.

"I see you obeyed the rules. Good." Mason growled through her fingers.

He worked his hand around her hip leaving goosebumps in its trail, cupping her ass cheek and pulled her against his rock hard cock. He released her hand and snaked his hand around her head, gripping her hair and pulling her in closer to his face.

As his lips touched hers, Mason asked in a quiet husky voice. "Do you have a tight pussy?"

All Jude could do was nod. Her thought process had disappeared; she was numb with hunger. She felt like she was floating on a cloud of pure sexual desire. Mason's smell was in intoxicating. She felt light-headed and drunk from the taste of his lips.

Mason's lips crashed to hers causing intense, pleasurable pain. She moaned as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him tighter to her. She felt his hand move from her ass and up her back. The zipper of her dress slid down as his hand moved slowly on its path.

He stepped back and pulled the dress off her shoulders. As her dress slid off her body, his eyes followed. His breathing hitched in his throat as her dress exposed her hard nibbles. The dress landed on the floor. "Such long, beautiful legs."

He offered his hand, helping her to step out of the dress. As soon as she was free, Mason picked her up, his hands roaming on her naked skin and placed her back on the bed.

Mason knelt down, pushing her legs open and settling down between them on the bed. He covered her body with his own; his weight and body heat consumed her and awakened every fiber of her being. He nuzzled into her neck, his stubble scratching her skin. His lips left Jude with a tingling sensation deep down into her core.

She pushed her hips up, his hard cock hitting against her clit. Mason hissed as he sunk his teeth into her skin. She whimpered as he continued nipping his way down her body. Each bite threatened her resolve and left a trail of red skin and heat in its wake.

Edward worked his way over her collar bone and down her breast to latch onto one of her nipples while pinching the other. She felt a shock of pleasure run through her veins. She could feel her clit pulsing as his tongue ran slow circles around her nipple still captured with his teeth.

Mason pushed himself back off the bed. Jude felt a sudden loss and her need increased. She reached up for him, begging him to come back. She needed to feel the heat of his body against her again.

Mason shook his head as he looked at her hands. Jude obeyed and laid them back down on the bed, curling them into a fist, the blanket between her fingers. Mason reached up and ran a hand lightly down her face, silently letting her know to close her eyes.

Jude felt the bed dip as Mason stood up. She felt her body tingle with anticipation, her body screaming with the need to know what part of her body he was going to devour next. She soon had her answer as Mason wrapped his arms under her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed, kneeling beside it.

He rested her legs on his shoulders, her calves touching his back and leaned in, licking his way up a path on the inside her right leg. She felt his tongue slide over her clit, causing her body to jump, and then continue its path down her left leg.

"Delicious." Mason growled.

Jude's body was in heaven as Mason moved back up her legs and latched his lips around her clit, sucking it tenderly into his mouth. She jumped and bucked her hips as he inserted two fingers inside her wet pussy. Jude felt a pressure building deep inside her as Mason's tongue licked her swollen clit.

His fingers wiggled inside her, gliding over her g-spot. Jude's body began to tremble from the intense sensations. Just when she thought her body couldn't take any more and she would fall over the edge, Mason stopped and pulled away. Jude opened her eyes just in time to see Mason reach down and flip her over.

Climbing onto the bed behind her, Mason lined his cock up with Jude's pussy. As he pushed into her, he cried, "Fuck, so tight, ma belle."

Jude felt her pussy clamp down around his cock as he pushed deep inside her. She pushed back, his balls slamming against her clit, sending another jolt through her already sensitive body.

Mason leaned over and ran his hands through her hair; tangling his fingers through the strands as he pulled her back.

"Fuck, you feel magical." He growled.

Jude felt the tension building again, higher inside her core. She pushed back into Mason as he continued to slam his cock into her stretched center.

Jude felt her walls clamp down, strangling his thick cock. His movements became erratic as Jude relished the electricity the zapped through her insides. The world around her exploded her body was thrown off the ledge.

"Jesus, fuck, woman..." With these words, Mason let go of his load, and pushed impossibly deeper into Jude's pussy. She felt each spurt as it hit, thoroughly coating her walls.

He fell down onto his side spent, pulling Jude with him. Their breathing was loud, erratic, and animalistic. While still attached, Mason leaned into Jude's ear, whispering, "I can't wait to see you lick your tongue across my dragon."

Jude realized she wanted to explore every inch of this man's body. She couldn't wait to find the dragon.

~12XXX~

Tracey stepped back towards the table. She pulled another piece of folded paper from the bowl. Unfolding it, she scanned the room.

Her eyes settled on the next friend. "Ruby."

Ruby stood and walked, silently towards Tracey. Pulling a paper from the second bowl, she handed it to Tracey.

Unfolding the paper, Tracey looked around the room. After taking a second look, she spoke to her friends. "One moment, please."

She stepped out of the room. Everyone looked around, confused about what was going on.

Tracey reentered the room and looked at Ruby. "This is a little abnormal, but my friend will walk you down to room number twelve."

A tall muscular man came forward and presented his arm to Ruby. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and stepped out of the room.

**Up next, Ruby.**

**Merry Xmas.**


	7. Chapter 7 Ruby

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 6 - Ruby**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

**Any recognizable quotes belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the song Music of the Night.**

~12XXX~

The large gentleman silently led Ruby down the long hallway. She felt uncertain why her night had turned out different from all the rest. Where was her man, the one who owned all her dreams?

She was pulled from her thoughts as her escort stopped in front of room twelve. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips before folding it up and placing it against the door. With such gentleness, he used her hand to knock. Turning he left her alone, waiting in the hallway.

The door slowly opened. Ruby was mystified at the fact that no one was on the other side. There was a mist that filtered along the floor into the hallway. As she stepped inside, she saw a marvelous sight surround her.

The room was gently lit by a thousand candles. Their soft light caused the shadows to dance off the marble columns that surrounded them. Ruby's eyes sparkled from their glow. Her breathing increased as the beauty of their scent penetrated her senses. The lavender and rose smells brought images of a beautiful meadow in full bloom with a full moon hanging low in the darkened sky.

She turned as the door closed and found the room deathly silent. An eeriness crept over her as she stepped further into the room. The mist slowly parted as her blood red gown flowed across the floor. Her six inch stiletto heels clipped the marble floor.

A rusty voice whispered through the room, "Close your eyes, my love."

Ruby felt a desire to obey without question. She closed her eyes, strangely unafraid of this detached voice. She could hear soft piano music filter into her ears.

"Dance for me." The voice gently commanded.

Ruby's body began to sway to the haunting music. She felt a tingling sensation twirl her in circles as her dress glinted off the candles. They danced with her as her hips moved in time to the beat of the music.

"Stop and open your eyes."

Ruby could feel the breath that had carried the words whisper across her skin. She shivered with anticipation of seeing the man who was quickly possessing her. As she opened her eyes squinting against the darkness, she felt a pang of disappointment. She was still alone.

"I'm here with you. Tell me I own you; I own your body." The voice filled her senses.

Ruby's breathing hitched as her heart pounded hard inside her chest. "I'm yours." she whispered.

She waited and felt a warmth approaching her. She could hear it, feel it. It seeped into her and took command of her. Her mystery man's hand slipped around her waist pulling her back.

She could feel the heat of his body against her back. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He leaned down and gently kissed her exposed skin. The animalistic growl that escaped his lips made Ruby's knees buckle.

Ruby felt incapable of movement as her phantom gracefully pulled her across the floor. Her body numb, her thoughts foggy, and her heart racing, she felt she had awakened in her darkest dreams.

The warmth faded as her mysterious stranger broke contact with her. She suddenly felt cold, alone and left with an insatiable need to be touched. Her prayers were answered when she felt something soft and cool run over her shoulder.

A silk cloth was lifted to her face and covered her eyes. She felt the warmth return as the stranger brushed his face against her ear.

"Who does your body belong to?" He whispered in her ear.

"You, only you." Ruby answered breathlessly.

"Yes." He growled.

She was swept off her feet. She curled herself against his chest, reaching up to run her fingers up his neck and over his face. She paused when she realized that he wore a mask that covered only his eyes.

She felt her mind soar as her masked phantom carried her across the room and then gently place her back on the floor. Her heels, again, clipped the marble.

"That sounds so sexy, gorgeous." He moaned into her neck. The warmth of his breath sending goose bumps all over her body.

Ruby waited, ready to give this man anything he desired. His hands ran across her ribs and to her back, unzipping her dress. It fell silently off her body, leaving her exposed to the wondrous sensations she knew this man would give her.

Her body floated down onto a pillowy cloud, until the firm body of her phantom covered her. His lips made contact with her neck, nibbling, leaving a wet trail across her skin. She felt his tongue dart out and run along her jaw, inching to her lips.

Making contact, he was neither gently or rough. His perfect lips lingered on hers. She found enough strength to part her lips and taste his with her tongue. He didn't fail to take advantage and pushed his tongue into her mouth. The give and take left her wanting more.

She whispered against his lips, "More, please."

"Who do you belong to, Kitten?" His voice was layered with lust.

"You, my masked phantom." She breathed.

"Only me." He responded.

She felt one of his knees push between her legs and she opened them willingly. His firm cock made contact with her thigh. Her thoughts were pulled in every direction. Her body unsure what emotion to feel first. The excitement of the unknown sent waves of pleasure coursing to her core.

He shifted above her, settling between her legs. She found the energy to wrap her legs around his hips, begging him to give her more. She wanted him so badly, she was ready to take everything he was here to offer.

He answered her plea as he pushed his cock roughly inside her. She felt every nerve shake with hunger. Her pussy stretched as he pushed further into her, filling her. Her muscles clenched as he pulled out, leaving just the head inside her. She felt suddenly so empty, she wanted to feel full again. She had to.

"Please..." she begged.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"I want you inside me."

He thrust into her again as his lips touched her hardened nipple. He sucked it, biting down, and she groaned with a sense of relief at his contact. His cock twitched inside her.

His breath left goose bumps on her breast as he hummed in an unspoken agreement. His hand cupped her other breast, massaging it, while his finger grazed the nipple. She jumped a little when his fingers closed around it and twisted. She welcomed the discomfort. She knew she welcomed anything he wanted from her.

He sank harder into her body, stretching her pussy once again. She pushed against her phantom.

"You like my cock inside you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"I love you fucking me with your cock." Ruby cried out as he slammed his cock deeper inside her.

"You like it when I bite your nipple?" He asked, pulling back.

The loss was excruciating. "Yes."

"Beg me." He ordered.

"Fuck, bite my nipple, please." Ruby begged.

His teeth sank into her skin causing her pussy to tighten around his cock.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make me cum, please!" Ruby screamed as the need coiled up inside her.

Her masked lover slammed his cock over and over inside her. She could feel the pressure building.

His lips pulled away from her nipple. His body covering hers. He licked her skin up towards her ear. He leaned in and whispered, "What do you want?"

"Make me cum." She begged as his cock dove deeper into her pussy. She felt the sparks zing around her.

His breath became ragged and hot against her skin. His cock pushing her closer to a release. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, using them as leverage.

"Cum for me. Now." He snarled in her ear.

The darkness around her became white as her pussy contracted around his cock, strangling it. The pressure inside her body gushed forth with relief. She felt him cum inside her, filling her.

She relaxed her legs and let them fall away from him. Exhausted by the intensity of her climax. He collapsed onto top of her. She reached up and pulled the silk cloth off her eyes and for the first time was able to see her phantom clearly. He was beautiful, near perfection.

The emerald green in his eyes sparkled from the glow of the candles. "Who owns your body?"

"You." Ruby answered before he kissed her softly.

~12XXX~

Tracey stepped back towards the table. She looked quickly around the room, eyeing the remaining help.

Seemly satisfied with what she found, she drew another sheet of paper from the bowl. Opening it, she read aloud. "Robert."

A handsome man stepped up and winked at Tracey. He picked a paper from the second bowl and opened it before handing it to her.

She shook her head at him and looked at the paper, smiling. "Alice."

A petite woman with short dark hair, danced over and hugged Tracey. "Thank you." She turned and took Robert by the hand, leading him away from the room.

**Next up, Robert.**

**Merry Xmas, everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8 Robert

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 7 - Robert**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Alice floated down the hallway, hand in hand with Robert. He followed, watching her ass moved in her tight designer jeans. You could see in his eyes, all the dirty images going on in his head.

As they arrived in front of room number nine, Alice turned towards him. He wrapped her up in his arms, bringing her closer to his body, feeling her. She was so small, she barely reached his shoulder.

Alice turned the handle, pushing the large wooden door open. She whispered with a smile on her lips, "You will enjoy yourself this evening."

Robert scooped her into his strong arms, carrying her petite body into the lavish room. Robert surveyed the room, the decor reminded him of the office of a very influential person. The dark mahogany furniture melded perfectly with the thick velvet curtains that lined the walls. The plush royal red carpet ran from one end of the room to the other.

Robert moved towards the bed, placing Alice on the floor in front of him. Her hands stayed wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to her. Her lips were instantly on his, opening as her tongue grazed his lower lip. She wanted him. She wanted to taste him.

He tightened his hold on her meeting her tongue with his. He pushed into her mouth, claiming her as his own. Her moan greeted him with a desire to have her scream his name.

He wanted to ravage her body with his own. He gripped her dress with his hands, tearing the fabric as he removed it. He growled as her pale skin was exposed to him. Flawless; she was perfect.

The rich red glow of passion spread across her cheeks, making his hardened cock twitch. With a knowing wink, Alice pushed against him. "Fuck, so hard and ready." The smile on her face showed how excited and needy she was.

Robert placed his hand behind her hand, pulling her head back. He leaned in and trailed his tongue up her neck towards her ear. "Ready and demanding." He bit his bottom lips in excitement.

Alice's growl made Robert's need to own her more definite. He swung her around, causing her to fall to her knees. "Suck my cock." he ordered. "Don't stop until I order you to."

"Yes, Master." Alice responded in a whispered voice.

She reached up and undid the buckle of his belt. In a fluid motion, Alice whipped the belt out from around his waist, causing it to snap like a whip. She reached around Robert and place it near the head of the bed. She looked up, and with a confident smile announced, "For later."

Alice's hands made quick work of the zipper on Robert's pants. His cock sprang forth as they fell to the floor. Alice's eyes widened in surprise. "God, you're gonna feel so good stretching my pussy."

"First your mouth, and then, if you're good, your pussy. Show me how good you are, Pet." Robert answered, as he placed his hand around the back of her head and pulled her in.

She took the head of his cock in her mouth and tightened her lips around it. She hummed as her tongue ran small circles around it. Alice ran her fingers around his hips, digging her fingers into his skin as she went. Once her hands where laid flat against his ass cheeks, she jerked him forward.

Robert hissed as his cock hit the back of her throat. He realized she was able to take all of him up to the balls. He gripped her short spiky hair, and bobbed her head back and forth over his cock. It was all about the rhythm and intensity. She could suck cock well but he controlled the rhythm. He needed the control.

Her teeth scraped against his cock, her lips running feeling the veins pulse within her mouth. She was so excited, feeling her insides trembling with excitement. His cock felt so good inside her mouth. The way he controlled her movements made her pussy wet. She wanted him inside her, her mouth, her pussy. Hell, he could fuck her every way possible. Her tongue glided over the ridge under his cock, flicking out against his balls. She could already taste the precum in her mouth.

She pulled away. He released his hold on her waiting for what he knew she was going to do. Her tiny hand came up to enclose around his cock, while her mouth pulled one of his balls into her mouth. Her hand tightened around his cock, dragging the tips of her nails along the shaft.

Alice sucked his ball deeper in her mouth as he reached down and flicked the nipple of her breast. She released his ball from her mouth as an animalistic growl escaped her lips. "Fuck."

Robert leaned down and picked Alice up off the floor. He pulled her with him onto the bed, settling her on top of him. She ran her pussy over his cock as she leaned in. He could feel how wet she already was.

Robert captured her nipple between his lips and bit down. Her hands came up over his muscular chest, running the length of his neck, and wrapped in his hair. She pulled on his hair, too impatient to feel him deep inside of her.

He reached down and lined up his cock with her wet pussy. He pushed into her, feeling her pussy stretch around him. He pushed up, filling her. Her pussy took all of him as he continued to bite down on her nipple. He sucked it hard and bit it even harder. The feeling of her nipple against his tongue was driving him crazy.

Alice pulled back, her nipple snapped from his mouth causing her to yelp. She impaled herself, causing his cock to lurch within her. She laid her hands on his chest and rocked back and forth over his cock.

His hands moved to grab her breasts, digging into her skin. He pushed her up and flipped her onto the bed. He pulled her legs over his shoulder as he pounded his cock deep inside her tight pussy. It felt so much deeper this way and she couldn't stop moaning; begging him to give her more.

Alice's walls clamped down on him as his balls crashed against her ass as Robert pumped his cock in and out of her. He leaned down raking his teeth against her chest and up to her ear.

Pushing into her, Robert growled, "Who owns you?"

"You and your cock." Alice hissed through gritted teeth.

"Who am I?" Robert roared as he hammered his cock deeper inside her.

"My Master." Alice screeched as her walls constricted around his cock, milking him.

Robert's breath hitched as his balls tighten as he came, shooting loads of cum deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

Panting, Robert whispered in Alice's ear, "I can't wait to make good use of that belt."

"I was planning to use it on you." She kissed his temple and whispered in his ear. "I want to tie you up and suck your cock till you scream my name." She nibbled on his earlobe.

"I doubt you can make me scream, Pet." He answered confidently.

"Well, today is just your lucky day, I am nobody's pet." She chuckled a low evil laugh. "I own you, Pet."

His smile disappeared and his breath shuddered. He watched with a surge of excitement as her sweet submissive side fell away.

"Now, get on your back and put your hands over your head. I'm not done with you." She ordered, using her body to flip him over.

She snapped the belt against his hip before lacing it around his wrist. "Now, Robert, who owns you?"

~12XXX~

Tracey smiled as she reached into the bowl for another piece of paper. She held it tightly in her hand, as she saw the anxious look on the remaining guests.

She opened it and read the name written on the paper. "Jacky."

Jacky rose off the couch and walked up to the table. She reached into the second bowl and removed her own paper. She handed it to Tracey.

Tracey winked at Jacky as she unfolded the paper. "Edward."

A tall man with sex-crazed hair stepped forward. His dark eyes hungrily swept over Jacky's body.

"Edward, room number eight is ready and waiting." Tracey announced.

**Up next, Jacky.**

**Merry Xmas.**


	9. Chapter 9 Jacky

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 8 – Jacky**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Edward slid his hand down Jacky's arm, linking their hands. Edward twirled Jacky around in a circle, his eyes exploring her curves. When finished his arm was around her back, just above her hips. Her arm was crossed over her stomach, pulling her back up against Edward's chest.

Edward walked Jacky out of the room and down the hallway. Jacky could feel his body heat radiating off of him as they walked by the occupied rooms. Jacky knew that there were people behind some of those doors, enjoying their evenings, living out their wildest fantasies.

Passing in front of a large wooden door, Jacky looked up to find a roman numeral _eight _marked on it. She turned her head nervously to look at Edward. His eyes smoldered with a passion she had never witnessed before. She felt a surge of heat flow over her skin, engulfing her. She could feel her cheeks flush. The look on Edward's face made her feel like she was his prey, and he was the hunter.

Edward moved in and placed his lips against her forehead. Jacky leaned into his body as he released her hand. He snaked his arm around her waist, wrapping her up in a cocoon. He reached in with his other hand and opened the door.

Jacky walked inside, never breaking contact with Edward as he pushed the door closed with his foot. She took a moment to survey the large room. Against one wall was a large book shelf. In the dimness of the light, Jackie could see the books lining the shelves.

The windows along another wall, were covered in thick brown curtains that fell to the floor. In between the two windows was a large bar, stocked with many different shaped bottles of liquor.

Edward released Jacky from his hold and made his way towards the bar. She felt the loss, but turned her attention to the third wall of the room.

The large mahogany desk that lined the wall was magnificent. The gold flakes that were embedded in the dark stain accented the large rolling chair behind the desk. The dark leather was stitched together with gold buttons running down the chair.

There was something regal and rich about the room. Jacky felt she belonged in this room as she turned her body slowly around. Her eyes came to rest on the man who slowly made his way back towards her.

She took note, for the first time, the clothes he wore matched the room. The suit was dark and sophisticated and fit snug against his body showing off his assets in the right places.

Handing her a glass, Edward walked towards the desk. Jacky watched amazed as his ass tightened the material. Her skin pricked with goosebumps as she imagined the muscles flexing.

Edward sat on the edge of the desk, putting his glass down. He motioned to her, causing her body to react to the simple gesture. Jacky sashayed towards him, swaying her hips allowing the hem of her dress to flow loose around her knees.

"Beautiful." Edward breathed, causing Jackie's body to explode in tremors of excitement.

Edward reached out, placing his hand on her hip, pulling her between his legs. He nodded towards Jackie's glass. She brought it to her lips, allowing the liquid to slip quietly over her tongue.

The smell of Edward's cologne heightened the rich flavor as the elixir slid down her throat. Edward removed the glass from her hand, moving in to run his face over hers. The room suddenly felt so hot from the heat of the alcohol and his proximity.

Her insides melted as he breathed in her scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer, flicking her tongue across his lips. His tongue darted out to connect with hers. He hummed against her lips.

Jackie snaked her fingers inside the neck of his jacket, feeling the muscles quiver. She pushed on the material, moving it off his shoulders and down his arms, trapping him within it.

Edward's exposed neck was too delicable to resist. She leaned in and ran her cheek against the stubble lining his jaw. His scent was breathtaking causing Jackie's chest to rise and fall. She explored his scent, let him get inside her as her eyes admired him.

Her breath hitched as Edward leaned in to her low cut dress, placing peppered kisses across her exposed breasts. Jackie placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned back, giving him better access. He took advantage of the moment.

Jackie closed her eyes as Edward's lips ghosted across her milky skin. She opened her eyes as Edward's arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight. His jacket was nowhere to be seen. She smiled weakly as his hand worked the zipper, pulling it down.

His unoccupied hand ran down her back, drawing the dress down her body. Her dress slowly revealed her hardened nipples, causing a low moan to erupt from deep within Edward's chest. Jackie's breathless moan matched his. The sexual tension was thick between them as their breathing became ragged and heavy.

Her body jumped as Edward's mouth enclosed around one nipple sucking it in. He flicked it with his tongue as his teeth clamped down tenderly. Jackie's body went through stages of euphoria as his mouth worked from one breast to the other, paying equal attention to both.

Jackie ran her hands down his chest, wrapping them in the material of his shirt. She pulled it from the confines of his pants, fumbling with the buttons. As each button revealed the perfection of each muscle, her breathing became more strained. Her need for him was growing more by the second.

Edward leaned back, massaging her breasts as she worked her way up his shirt to the tie tight against his neck. She loosened the tie, removing it from under the collar and pushed the shirt off. She smiled devilishly as thoughts of the tie floated inside her mind.

Edward winked at her as he stood and swung her around and onto the desk. Her dress fell to the floor in mid-stride leaving her naked and exposed. Having now switched places, Edward leaned in, pushing her back down onto the desk.

He licked down her body, between her breasts, leaving a wet trail of goosebumps as his breath trickled over it. Her body was on fire as her head came to rest on the desk. She let him have the control she knew he wanted, and she was more than ready to please him.

Jackie let the sensations overwhelm her as Edward's fingers pushed inside her. His lips brushed over her clit as he pulled his fingers out. She raised her head for a moment, and as their eyes connected, Edward brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them in.

He groaned as he sucked the juices off them. "Delicious."

Her head fell back onto the desk as Edward ran his fingers back down and between her lips before pushing them back inside her. Her hips jerked up as Edward's mouth wrapped around her clit, sucking it in and caressing it with his tongue.

A current of ecstasy traveled through her, causing her body to explode. His tongue flicked against it as his fingers pumped in and out of her. Jacky reached down and ran her fingers through his sex crazed hair. She tightened her grip pulling his face into her.

As Edward's teeth nibbled on her clit, Jacky's legs tightened around his head holding him in place. Her insides were like lit like fireworks, begging to explode.

Edward thrust his fingers deeper inside of her, pushing against the walls of her pussy as they began to constrict around him. Sensing how close she was becoming, Edward pulled away.

Jacky's body trembling with frustration. She felt like a coiled snake poised to attack. She needed Edward inside her and he wasn't disappointing.

His hands cuffed her ankles, pulling them over his shoulders. She watched as he kissed her calves, running his fingers slowly down the length of her legs, sending more shocking sensations twisting through her. Her body arched as Edward's cock entered between her wet pussy lips.

"So tight." He hissed as the head pushed deeper.

"So big...fuck." Jacky responded reveling in the feverish passion.

Jacky ran her hand down her body, pinching and pulling her nipples while looking straight into Edward's eyes. Her hands continued their way down noticing Edward's eyes followed the path and watched with excitement as her hand twisted around the tie, still hung around his neck.

She pulled him down on top of her. As Edward pushed into her, the friction his body was causing against her clit sent another round of sparks to zing around and through her. She pushed her hips up to meet his, causing his cock to dive deeper inside her.

He thrust inside her, stretching her pussy, filling her completely. The heat of passion rose higher and higher pushing her closer to the peak. Her legs trembled as she anticipated what was coming.

Edward slid his hands over her hips, tickling her ribs and resting on her breasts. Massaging them, Edward continued grinding inside Jacky's pussy. She groaned as her nipples were squeezed between his fingers and his nails dug into her skin. She tugged harder on the tie, pulling his face down to her breasts, taking back some control from him.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth as he continued to drive harder and further into her. She could feel her walls clamp down around him as the fireworks began to explode around her, causing colors to cloud her sight.

"God, Edward, I'm cumming." She screamed breathlessly.

Edward's cock began to twitch inside her. "Oh, fuck, Jacky." He growled as his cum shot deep inside her.

Edward's arms trembled as he fell down on top of her. She ran her hand gently through his hair, massaging his scalp. She fought for control of her breathing, smelling the scent of sex in the air.

He looked up into her face, smiling as his ragged breathed tickled her slick skin. She looked down realizing her hand was still twisted up around the tie.

Mischievously, Edward panted, "Any other ideas for that tie?"

Jackie bit her lower lip, "Many."

~12XXX~

Tracey giggled as her hand ran around her neck. She stepped back to the table, reaching into the bowl. She pulled the slip of paper out while watching her few remaining guests.

Every eye in the room was trained on the paper. Opening it, she read the next name. "Jess."

Jess stood and looked around the room, her eyes settling on one of the hired help. She looked with anticipation at Tracey. Her hand reached and removed a piece of paper from the second bowl.

Jess handed the paper to Tracey and stood back. Tracey unfolded it and silently, read the name.

Before she was able to announce it, a large dark skinned gentleman stepped forward. Tracey tilted her head in his direction and growled. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Tracey cleared her throat and calmed herself. "Jacob." She turned her head completely towards the man.

He made eye contact with her, and something unspoken transpired between them. He nodded and stepped forward. He wrapped his huge arm around Jess' shoulders and proceeded out of the room.

With a slight edge to her voice, Tracey spoke. "Room number six."

**Next up, Jess.**

**Merry Xmas, one and all.**


	10. Chapter 10 Jess

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 9 – Jess**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Jess leaned against Jacob as they walked down the hallway. She could feel the excitement already building inside her as she heard the muffled moans coming from the occupied rooms.

They stopped in front of room number six. There was something different about each of the doors in the hallway. They each had their own dramatic flare to them. Her door was no different. The wood of the door had a tree trunk pattern engraved in it.

She reached out to turn the handle and swung it wide. The sounds and smells assaulted her senses as Jacob followed her into the room.

The room was magical and overwhelming. She felt like she had stepped into a small opening in a forest. The dark green and brown patterns on the walls reminded her of trees surrounding her. The plush carpet felt soft like moss under her feet.

The room had a few pieces of furniture set throughout. Jess walked towards a tree trunk that came hip high. As she reached out she realized it was a chair. The table beside it resembled a large boulder that had been split down lengthwise. She continued to search and explore as Jacob moved to the opposite side of the room.

He opened a cupboard that was set inside the trunk of a tree and removed a glass and a bottle of liquor. She took her first real look at him. He wore a tank top shirt that seemed so small on him due to the rippling muscles that accompanied his size. His jeans were also quite tight and didn't leave much to the imagination of the bulge he sported.

Jacob walked towards her, holding a glass in his hand. His short hair was pitch black and matched the dark hunger that haunted his eyes. Compared to her, he was dark. His hair, his skin, but, mostly, his eyes.

Jess reached out to accept the drink from him. He pulled it back a little and wiggled his finger at her. He stepped closer and put his hand around her head. He gripped her hair in his hand and tilted her head back, bringing the glass to her lips.

She parted her lips as her hands skimmed his chest, feeling each defined muscle. He tipped the glass, allowing the liquid to flow freely into her mouth and down her chin.

Jacob watched the trail run down her neck and between her breasts. She could see the intense desire in his eyes as he leaned in and started to lick the excess liquid. Making his own trail over her chest, up her neck, Jacob nibbled on her skin, and crushed his lips against hers.

Jess' body was pulled hard against his chest, smothering her small frame with his large, overpowering arms. His lips were hard against hers, but were soft to the feel. His need and want of her and her body was apparent.

His hands roamed over her and he wasn't gentle in his movements. He roughly bit down on her bottom lip, pulling it as his hand continued to moved down, making his way and under the hem of her dress.

She opened her mouth, giving him entrance as he pushed her head tighter to him. She could feel her lips growing puffy from the intensity of his kiss.

His nails scratched up her inner thigh seeking out her pussy. When he found her, he growled into her mouth, "So wet."

Jess' thoughts became ragged and disoriented. She could only feel the pleasurable pain running over her skin.

Jacob tugged hard on her hair, exposing her neck. His teeth sank in to her skin, causing her body to jump. Her skin was sensitive and receptive to the pleasure he sent coursing through her.

Jacob leaned their bodies over and ran his hand roughly across her pussy and through her legs, stopping when her grabbed her ass. He picked her up, causing her to wrap her hands around his neck as he continued to work his magic on her.

He carried Jess across the room and laid her down on a bed that she hadn't realized was there. His hand came out from under her, his nails raking her skin as he did. Jacob's hand came, once again, in contact with her pussy, pulling on the lips and then clamping down on her clit.

Jess' back arched off the bed as the sparks coursed through her. She felt and heard the ripping of fabric as her dress was torn from her body. Suddenly her nipple was covered and sucked deep into the warmth of Jacob's mouth. He flicked it with his tongue as his thumb rubbed her clit.

Jess gripped and pulled on his shirt, tearing it from his body, crying out in pleasure as Jacob pushed her towards the peak of a sexual mountain. She felt the need to claim that mountain.

Jacob suddenly moved his body off the bed and stood between her legs as they dangled off the side. He reached down, pinching both nipples with his fingers and pulled her into a sitting position.

Jess knew what he wanted and unzipped his jeans, popped the button and pushed them down. His cock sprang out, presenting itself, hard and stiff to her. She gripped the base with her hand as her mouth enclosed around the head, sucking the precum from it.

She wrapped her hand around his hip and pulled him closer, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth. His moans encouraged her further as her teeth scraped along his cock. Her hand pumped his shaft as his fingers twisted in her hair, all the while pushing his cock into her mouth.

"Fuck...you're...amazing." Jacob panted as he ground his hips against her face. "Fuck, I...need to taste you."

Jacob tried to pull away from Jess. She sank her teeth into his cock, letting him know she wasn't going to stop. She shifted her body so she was laying across the bed her head falling off the bed.

Jacob continued to fuck her mouth, his balls banging off her forehead. He leaned in, covering her body with his, and grabbed her hips. He latched onto to her clit, sucking it into his mouth.

They both growled as Jess bucked her hips, forcing her pussy closer to his face. He fucked her mouth faster, her hand gently gripping his balls while the other dug into his hip.

She could feel his cock twitching inside her mouth as she moved closer and closer to the edge of the mountain peak. Her body screaming for a release.

She moved her hand and pushed him, signaling that she wanted something more. He was more than willing to accommodate her as he pulled out of her mouth and snatched her body off the bed.

He turned her around and pushed her upper body over. He lined himself up and slammed his cock deep inside her. He gripped her hip with one hand while smacking her ass cheek with the other.

Jess' hands dug into the fabric on the bed as she pushed her body back to meet his thrusts. He slammed over and over, pushing her body into sexual sensations it had never experienced.

Her insides coiled tighter and tighter. She could feel his cock hit deep inside every time his hips slammed against her ass cheeks. She reached down between her legs and wrapped her hands around his balls pulling them forward over her clit.

The movement caused her chest to fall to the bed, increasing the depth Jacob's cock was able to to reach inside her. She knew she was so close to exploding and could feel the shivers crawling over her body.

Jacob rammed his cock harder inside her, sensing how close she was. His breathing hitched as she screamed, "Fuck, I'm cumming."

She felt her pussy coating his cock with her juices as she clamped down on him. It was only a moment later, Jacob's cock jumped inside her as he hit his peak.

Jess felt her body fall off the mountain again as Jacob howled from behind her. Her body was on fire as he leaned over her, his chest rising and falling.

He pulled them onto their sides and they curled up against each other while he was still inside of her. "Damn, you are an animal, babe."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jess breathed heavily.

~12XXX~

Tracey reached into the bowl. There weren't a lot of folded papers left to pick from. She read the name written on the sheet she pulled. "Heather."

Heather stood from her seat on the couch and clipped her knee high boots across the floor. She pulled a paper from her bowl and placed it in Tracey's hand.

Without unfolding it, Tracey looked seriously at Heather. "I know you didn't listen to my rules."

Heather smiled wickly at Tracey. Tracey smiled in return.

"Jasper and Edward? Do you think you can make my friend sorry for her disrespect of my rules?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper answered with a deep southern accent.

Edward nodded his response, his eyes smoldering with desire.

"Good boys. Room number ten."

**Up next, Heather**

**Merry Xmas **


	11. Chapter 11 Heather

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 10 – Heather**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Heather confidently walked out of the living room. She could hear Edward and Jasper falling in step behind her. She had been waiting patiently all evening for her name to be drawn from the bowl.

It had been exciting watching everyone else leaving with their fantasy people. The numbers had dwindled but the man she had wanted was still left behind each time. All night she prayed that these two men would be with her. Now that she had them, she planned on enjoying every second of it.

She knew she had been disobeying the one golden rule that had been mentioned on the invitations. She was sure that this was why she had not one, but two men following her now. She wasn't the type who followed the rules anyway. These two men were a good reward for being bad.

She stepped up to room number ten. She noticed that each door in the hallway had been of a different design, and hers was no exception.

The door was split lengthways into two pieces. The intricate pattern on the door was magnificent. She ran her hand along the inlay, looking for a doorknob. When finding none, she laid both hands on one side of the door and pushed.

The smell of the cool salt air waved around her as she slipped into the room. She was amazed by the openness of the windows surrounding the three walls. She knew it wasn't possible since the room was near the middle of the house.

One wall held a four poster bed with soft, rich, colored fabrics flowing down around it. The reds, oranges and yellows set the room ablaze. The couches wrapped around the other two walls with throw pillows tossed over them. The deep reds and greens gave a relaxing and comfortable feel.

Heather moved towards one of the windows to examine the view. As she walked, a hand wrapped around her wrist, swinging her body around and away from the window.

Jasper's eyes were hard and hungry. He pulled her towards the bar. Reaching for a glass from the cupboard under the bar, he poured a shot of a brown liquor and offered it to Heather. She took the glass and brought it to her lips.

The smell was strong and the taste bitter, but the warmth that traveled down her body was ravishing. She silently hoped that the rest of her evening would feel this wonderful.

Jasper took the glass from Heather and placed it on the counter. He turned, leaned in and licked up her chin and across her lips. "Can't let any of it go to waste."

Heather's tongue darted out making contact with Jasper's. He captured it between his teeth and closed his lips around it. He sucked it into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her body and hummed as he pushed his lips into contact with hers.

Heather's knees buckled, only being held up by Jasper's strong arms. He removed one arm and wrapped them behind her knees. He swung her up into his arms and whispered, "I can't wait to do that to your pussy."

Heather couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding within her chest as Jasper carried her across the room towards the four poster bed. White vanilla scented candles were decorating the headboard; adding a romantic vibe to the room. Sitting her on the edge, Jasper made sure her dress flared out around her.

Jasper knelt down in front of her, running his hands up her legs. Heather's thoughts became foggy and incoherent. He slid his hands under her knees and lifted them up over his shoulders.

Heather felt Edward's body lean onto the bed. His hands ran the length of her arms, gripping her wrists and pulling them up over her head.

Jasper pushed up on her dress, exposing her deviance to Tracey's rules. He looked up at Edward and nodded. Before Heather could even register what was happening, her body was laid flat on the across the bed. Her hands were pulled out from her. She looked over to find Edward tying one of her hands to the corner post with a scarf. She liked that her destiny was being controlled by someone else; her pleasure being decided by someone else's actions.

"So, you decided to be a bad girl." Jasper captured her attention.

Heather looked down and watched through the fog as Jasper ran his finger under her g-string. "I don't like rules." She smiled wickedly.

Edward's hands came up, surrounding her head. She felt his hard cock hit her face. She breathed in the musky smell, reaching out with her tongue to lick the under side. She heard him gasped as her tongue danced along the length of his dick.

Edward forced his cock into her mouth, "Don't take your eyes off me while you make me cum. There will be consequences for your disobedience if you do."

Heather whimpered with pleasure as she swallowed Edward's cock. She wasn't sure with it's size if she'd be able to accommodate it, but she was willing to try. It hit the back of her throat over and over again. She could taste the pre-cum in the back of her mouth.

Suddenly, Heather jumped and moaned as she felt Jasper rip the g-string from her body, leaving a sting on her skin. His lips were immediately attached to her clit, working it ferociously. His nails dug into her skin as he gripped her hips, controlling her movements. He was stronger than her, he was in charge.

She bucked, and for it she received a smack. The heat rose through her body as Edward continued to fuck her face. Her attention was torn between both men as she pulled on the restraints around her wrists.

She felt Jasper's teeth clamp down on her clit as his fingers pushed forcefully into her wet pussy. His fingers pushed in as deep as they could. He curled them up against the walls and pulled them out. His mouth sucked hard on her clit causing her insides to scream.

Edward tightened his grip on her head and pulled out from her. She whined in protest. He leaned over and his dark eyes appeared just above hers. "Don't worry, you'll learn to be a good girl. I'll fuck you till you do."

The growl that worked its way out of Heather's throat was raw and animalistic. Her body flushed with desire, screaming for everything that these men wanted. She wanted it all.

Edward released the scarves from the posts and pulled her off the bed. Jasper's teeth scraped against her clit as he released his hold. His fingers drew out of her pussy and down her leg, scratching her till they reached her ankle. He wrapped both hands around her ankles.

Edward used the scarves while Jasper used her ankles to carry her over to one of the couches. Standing her on her feet, Edward pulled her arms tight behind her back. He wrapped the scarf around her neck, pulling her close to his face. His eyes were blazing bright with thirst and desire.

Heather was pushed over the edge of the couch as Jasper sat in front of her face, producing his cock for her attention. He stroked it a few times, showing her how hard he was. Once he was done, she greedily wrapped her mouth around it, running her tongue down the underside.

Her body jerked as Edward smacked her ass cheek. "Don't take your eyes off him, bad girl."

Heather hummed, letting Edward know she would obey. Jasper's hand wrapped tight in her hair, pulling her further down his cock. His eyes never once leaving hers.

She felt Edward step between her legs, lining his cock up and slamming hard into her. She felt her body fly forward from the force and pushed back. Edward's nails dug into her sensitive skin as he continued his assault on her body. He was rough and she loved it. She wanted more, but didn't think they would appreciate how needy she was.

"Fuck, badness, you are so tight. I'm gonna wreck this pussy of yours." Edward hissed as he crashed his cock over and over into her.

"Her mouth feels fucking good, too. Suck it, you dirty girl." Jasper's voice was like music to her ears.

She obeyed and sucked hard on his cock, feeling the veins bulging against her lips as he controlled her movements. She watched his face twist and contort in waves of pleasure. As he pulled her head back, she ran her teeth over his cock, savoring the feel and taste.

Edward smacked her ass again, sending another wave of ecstasy through her insides. He enclosed his hand around her wrists, still tied behind her back, and used them as leverage to hammer his cock deeper into her pussy. He smacked her again, her skin turning red. It felt so good against her skin.

Heather could feel the walls of her pussy tighten around him. The muffled sound vibrated around Jasper's cock. She watched as his mouth dropped and a heated cry escaped his lips.

She felt her body respond as the sexual fire began to consume her. The heat spread through her body as she was pulled and pushed, filling her from the inside out.

She could feel Jasper's cock as it twitched inside her mouth. She pulled her mouth tight, sucking him further in. When it seemed she couldn't take anymore, Jasper's hand caused his balls to slam against her chin. His body shook with the release as he shot his cum down her throat.

Edward continued to invade her pussy, the walls stretching to accommodate him. His hands tightened their hold, as his breathing hitched and his cock lurched deep inside her. Sweat was covering his forehead, he was giving her everything he had.

The tension that had been building within her, snapped as she screamed her release, "Fuck, I'm cumming. Harder."

Edward was willing to please her as he slammed over and over, pushing her further into Jasper's still hard cock. His snarl was as primal as hers as he filled her pussy.

Heather's body sank onto Jasper's as Edward collapsed. Breathing heavily, she smiled knowing that her punishment had been thorough. She liked it and wanted to do it again.

As if reading her thoughts, Edward whispered against her back. "I think you need more lessons about how to obey Mistress' rules."

~12XXX~

Tracey smiled wickedly as she looked at her remaining guests. She reached in the bowl and pulled out one of the two remaining papers. Unfolding it she looked up, "Kate."

Kate stood and walked the short distance to the table. She reached in the bowl, looking at the help still in the room. She smiled as she gave Tracey her choice of the papers remaining in the bowl.

Tracey looked at the paper. "Edward."

The man of Kate's sexual dreams stepped forward, flashing her a crooked smile. Presenting his hand, she slid hers into his and followed him out of the room.

"Room number four." Kate heard Tracey call.

**Up next, Kate**

**Merry Xmas, everyone**


	12. Chapter 12 Kate

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 11 – Kate**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Kate stood in front of the door leading into her dreams. She could hear the muffles drifting down the hallway and knew that magic was being created behind those doors.

She turned the handle and allowed it to open. The salt air washed over her face as her body was pushed into to the room. She reveled in the thought of Edward's strong hands on her hips, pushing her around.

Kate turned as Edward's foot connected with the door, slamming it shut. His eyes made contact with hers. The longing look of desire was impossible to resist.

He twirled her around, pulling her into his muscular arms. She jumped up and locked her legs around his waist, pushing her already wet pussy against his bulging cock.

They kissed with such a passion that you could feel the air around their bodies heat up with anticipation of what was coming. Edward slowly ran his lips down her chin and began sucking on her neck, lightly biting her skin. Goosebumps appeared on her skin. Edward ran his tongue over them causing her to shiver.

He moved her over to the bar as Kate ran her hands through his just fucked looking hair. Edward set her down on one of the bar stools and pulled away. She linked her ankles, letting him know he wasn't going anywhere.

He looked down and into her eyes, a crooked, knowing smile on his face. He reached over and pulled out a shot glass from behind the bar.

Kate looked around the room and noticed the view out of the window. Her eyes popped at the beach, and the path leading down to the crashing waves. She scanned the room and felt the tropical air melting against her skin. The room seemed to have been ripped out of a bamboo shack.

Edward slid his hand behind her head, pulling her attention back to him. His eyes were on fire, his breath hot against her face. He brought the glass to his lips and tipped the liquid into his mouth.

"Drink, my gorgeous." He leaned forward, pulled her head back and brought his mouth to hers. She opened realizing what he was doing. The heated nectar flowed past his lips and into her mouth. Kate couldn't allow one drop to be wasted.

She swallowed, a fire burning in her throat. She hummed at the intensity of the feel. He licked his tongue against her lips. "Delicious."

Edward wrapped his hands around her body, pulling her off of the stool. Kate held on, pulling his face to her shoulder. He unzipped her dress as her entire body quivered at his touch. It was electrifying.

She unwrapped her legs and stood on wobbly legs, pulling back from him. Kate slowly and seductively let the dress drop to the floor, leaving her naked to his gaze. With her finger, she beckoned him to follow her. She felt like a lioness luring in her prey.

He walked towards her, growling as he watched her body move, her curves and flawless skin. She sat on the edge of the bed and Edward knelt between her legs. He attached his lips to her breast, licking her nipple. It was only the beginning,,, but her body shook with pleasure.

Edward worked his way down her body, licking her skin, nibbling her inner leg. He worked his way down to her knee and then switched to the other. He kissed his way back up her other leg and forced her legs further apart. He pulled her leg up and around his neck.

He latched his lips around her clit, sucking it into his mouth as he pushed a finger inside her. She was so tight and hot, she began to moan loudly as he worked another finger into her pussy while still sucking on her clit. She wrapped her legs around his body, pulling him tighter to her. Her body buckled as she screamed.

She pushed against him, suddenly, forcing him back. She needed more; she needed to indulge in him. He could see the fire in her eyes and the hunger for more. She reached to his chest and ripped open his button-up dress shirt with one swift move.

Edward withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth. He took them in and sucked on them. "Fuck," he whispered as he removed them. "You taste wonderful."

Kate stood and faced him, her hands still wrapped in the fabric of his shirt. She pulled him in and kissed him with such passion, satisfying the pressure building within her. She bit his lower lip as she worked open his belt and pants, letting his cock free of its confine.

Kate grasped it with her hand and stroked it lightly. She looked up into Edward's eyes as she lowered to her knees. She slowly took his cock in her mouth, never breaking eye contact with him. She sucked on the head, while stroking his shaft up and down.

He reached down and took her head in his hand and assisted her. She could feel his cock grow even larger in her mouth. She pulled back and dipped her tongue, running it under the length of his shaft. She slowly brought her tongue up to the head, licking the pre-cum off of him.

Kate looked up and whispered, "Fuck, _you_ taste wonderful."

Edward's body began to tremble. He reached down and pulled her up and then turned her around. He pushed Kate over, forcing her to kneel on the edge of the bed.

He slowly placed his foot on the bed next to her, lining up his cock and pushed into her wet pussy. He began to thrust in and out of her with such a force; she buried her face into the sheets and screamed in pleasure.

Edward felt the need to see her cum. He pulled out of her and then lifter her off of the bed. He sat on the edge, facing her as Kate straddled his lap, impaling her pussy around his hard cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed his hands tight around her waist and pushed deep inside her, grinding her onto him.

Kate wrapped her arms around his body, scratching and clawing his back in pleasure. Straddling him with all her strength, Kate could feel the pressure building again. The walls of her pussy clamped down on him as she came.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm coming." She screamed ,,, as she arched her back, as Edward latched on to her nipple, throwing her body into spasms.

Her screams filled the room, match by Edward's as he fell over the edge and came inside her.

"God, fuck, woman." He groaned.

Edward fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him. Their breathing ragged and uneven. The cool salt air around them chilled their heated bodies as they enjoyed their ecstasy.

~12XXX~

Tracey stepped away from the table and reached out both hands in separate directions. Her last remaining guest rose out of her chair and over to her. She placed her hand in Tracey's.

"Jenelle. Last but certainly not least." Tracey winked as she looked towards the direction of her other hand.

Stepping forward was a man with long brown hair, and a week old stubble covering his face. He took Tracey's hand.

Tracey placed the two hands together, linking them. The man held out his unoccupied hand and a gorgeous blonde walked across the room and stood with them.

Tracey looked at Jenelle and smiled. "Garrett and Kate. Room number seven."

**Up next, Jenelle**

**Merry Xmas, everyone**


	13. Chapter 13 Jenelle

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 12 – Jenelle**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Jenelle walked down the hallway, hand in hand with the beautiful couple. She looked from side to side at the first six doors she past. Stepping up to room number seven, she found how the door differed from the others. Each had its own flair. The door was made of roughly cut pieces of wood, the bark smoothed from sanding.

The door handle was an old fashioned iron latch. Kate used her free hand and snaked her fingers through the handle, pulled down the latch on top and pushed the door open.

Jenelle stepped inside the door. She turns her head to look back out the door. She felt like she had walked through a magic mirror. The room was unbelievable. The walls and ceiling were lined with large tree trunks. One wall ran from ceiling to floor with a stone fireplace. The wooden floor in front of the fireplace was covered with a bear rug, the teeth glistening with the glow of the raging fire.

A second wall held a large bed, cover in thick comforters and so many large pillows varying in dark woodsy colors. The bed, itself, was made completely out of smaller wood logs. The short posts have bears carved in standing positions.

The wall across from the door has the most amazing view. On either side of the wooden bar were windows. The spectacle outside was breathtaking. The lake spread for miles. The dark skies sparked with bolts of lightning, never once making a sound. Every time the lightning connected with the ground, a tingle of electricity flowed through Jenelle's body.

Jenelle felt detached from herself as Garrett let go of her and Kate's hands. He moved sensually towards the bar as Kate took her hand and pulled her towards the bed. The moment their hands touched, Jenelle saw another crack of lightning, the electric current flowing between them. She wanted her body, the feeling of the vibe of current left her wanting to feel her skin.

Kate smiled wickly at Jenelle as she tightened her grip. Twirling her around, Jenelle landed hard against the foot board of the bed, Kate's body tight against her. Kate's perfume waved over Jenelle's face, leaving her light-headed. She was overwhelmed by the sexual tension she felt with her. It had never happened to her before.

Jenelle felt adventurous and wrapped her hands around Kate's waist, leaning in to her neck. As Jenelle licked Kate's neck, she watched as Garrett pour two glass of a dark liquor.

She chuckled against Kate's skin, another crack of lightning causing a shiver through their bodies, as Garrett spilled some of the liquid. His eyes had been glued on her and had caused the hit to miss the glass.

Kate moaned, "You are fun, aren't you?"

"You don't know what this tongue can do." Jenelle whispered.

"Damn, girls. Can I get in on this action?" Garrett asked as he quickened his pace back across the room.

Kate pulled away and turned so both her and Jenelle were leaning against the foot board, side by side. Garrett held out both glasses, offering them to each woman.

Jenelle accepted the glass and brought the drink to her lips. The heat warmed her body as it slid down inside her. She returned the glass to Garrett, feeling Kate's hand run up her arm.

Jenelle turned her head, Kate's glass coming up to her lips. She opened her mouth, licked Kate's fingers and allowed the second glass of liquid to pass by her lips. The heat within her rose to new heights, her eyes rolling back in her head. Another bolt of lightening passed through her body, warming her already hot insides.

She felt hands roam over her body, stopping just under her arms. She pried her eyes open to find Garrett's matching hers. His eyes were dark and hungry. She felt a sudden wetness between her legs. She was more than ready for some action.

The zipper on the side of her dress slid slowly down her body, the feel of Garrett's finger followed behind it. The whimper that escaped Jenelle's throat matched Kate's. Another shiver of electricity flowed through them.

Jenelle tilted her head, watched as Kate's hands slowly palmed her own breasts. Kate's eyes followed Garrett's hands as they pulled Jenelle's dress down, exposing her breasts.

Garrett leaned in, closing his mouth over her nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth and biting it gently. Jenelle fought to keep her eyes open, watching Kate as she pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her hard nipples to the warm air.

Jenelle reached out, grabbing Kate's wrist, pulling her close. She leaned over, taking Kate's nipple in between her teeth, licking the tip with her tongue. Snap, the lightning outside lit the room, making their skin shiver. Kate growled, reaching out to run her fingers through Jenelle's hair.

Jenelle felt Garrett's hand slide down, pushing her dress off her body. His hand lightly grazed over her skin, resting on her hips. He pushed her down onto the bed. She refused to let go of Kate's nipple, forcing her to follow her down.

Kate fell down on top of her. Jenelle mewed softly at the feel of Kate's weight on her body. Kate pulled back, looking down at her. The hint of desire evident in her eyes gave Jenelle a need to control Kate's pleasure.

Another crack lit the room. Jenelle pushed against Kate, throwing her over onto her back. She found herself on all fours, straddling Kate's body. Her hair fell down and she brushed it down Kate. She slipped off the bed, forcing Kate's legs open.

She moved in and licked her tongue gently over Kate's pussy. One more jolt ran through their bodies. She flicked against her clit, Kate's hips jumped off the bed. Jenelle reached up and wrapped her hands around Kate, ordering her physically to stay down. Kate's legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Jenelle pulled back and tilted her head in Garrett's direction. He was sitting in a chair just on the edge of the bed, stroking his rock hard cock slowly up and down. Jenelle knew she would be taking care of him before the night was over. His eyes stared directly at her. She smiled, another shock leaving her weak, and turned her attention back to Kate.

She leaned back in and closed her mouth around Kate's clit, sucking it in. She dragged her hand down Kate's skin and under her leg. Jenelle ran her fingers up Kate's wet pussy, pushing two fingers inside. Kate whimpered in pleasure and closed her legs around Jenelle's head.

Kate's pussy walls clamped down on Jenelle's fingers as she pumped them in and out. Kate's moaning urged Jenelle to flick her clit with her tongue.

Kate reached down and looped her hands under Jenelle's arms, pulling them both further up onto the bed. Jenelle crawled up, still attached to Kate's clit and finger fucking her pussy.

Jenelle's body shook from another slap of the electricity as she felt one of Garrett's hands skim her hip, the other coming down causing a smacking sound on her ass cheek. Jenelle bucked at the heat that traveled over her body. She liked his touch and as much as she was enjoying Kate, she wanted him too.

She bit down on Kate's clit, enjoying the hiss that escaped Kate's body. She pushed her fingers harder and deeper inside, spreading them against the pussy walls.

She felt Garrett rubbing her pussy with the tip of his cock. Her pussy was slick as he pushed inside her. Her pussy stretched, demanding to accommodate his size. She groaned in satisfaction against Kate's clit. Kate responded with throwing her hips up.

Another crack lit the room, sending another jolt through them. Garrett slammed his cock deep inside Jenelle, pushing her forward. Jenelle answered the unspoken gesture with one of her own. She drove her fingers deeper into Kate.

Kate's hands gripped Jenelle's hair and pulled her closer. Jenelle answered licking and nibbling Kate's clit over and over. Kate's body squirmed under the assault and the current of electricity that slammed within her.

Garrett's hand slid around Jenelle's stomach, causing him to lean into her. He pounded his cock in and out. He hand ran down, pinching her clit, causing Jenelle to buck against him.

She moaned at the feel of give and take, her body shaking at the heat inside her fought to be released. She could feel the pressure coiling up, screaming for release by both her and Kate. The sexual atmosphere of the room matched the cracks of lightning outside.

Garrett's war cry encouraged Jenelle, her fingers pumping Kate to a glorious climax. The walls of her pussy clenched down on her fingers, pushing Jenelle over the edge. Jenelle reached back for his balls, caressing them.

She screamed into Kate's clit which caused the chain reaction to continue like the lightning outside. Jenelle's wall clamped down on Garrett's cock, milking his cum from him as he shot it deep inside her.

Garrett groaned as he collapsed on Jenelle, pushing her face down into Kate's pussy. Their breathing was ragged, the smell of sex floated through the hot air.

"God, woman." Garrett whispered as he turned on his side, pulling out of her.

Jenelle pulled back, looking up through the fog at Kate. "Ready for another lightning round?"

Kate giggled as she rose up to touch Jenelle's face. "Always."

~12XXX~

Tracey sank down into the chair beside the table. She and her male friend were the only ones left in the room.

"Can you feel it? I know Jasper's able to feel it." Tracey asked with a small smile.

Her gentleman friend walked silently up to Tracey and reached out to pull her up.

"The smell is delectable. Your parties are always a success. Why were you ever worried?" He asked as he threw her body over his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tracey hissed.

"Someone has too much anger in her. I think it's time for you to release it." He answered as he smacked her ass.

"Emmett, you're a monster." Tracey giggled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Tonight, I'm gonna show you what it's like to get fucked hard and proper." Emmett answered as he bit her exposed skin on her leg.

"Don't ever forget who I am. I'm in control, you will obey." Tracey hissed as she spoke, "Room number one."

**Up next, Me. LOL**

**Merry Xmas, everyone**


	14. Chapter 14 Tracey

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 13 – Tracey**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

After setting Tracey on her feet, Emmett closed the door to room number one. He knew the routine, the how's and what's were no mystery to him.

Emmett worshipped Tracey's body just as she did his. He assumed that tonight was going to be the same adventure till he turned and saw the room.

Tracey giggled at the look on his face. She walked over towards the bar, looking around the room as she went. She smiled, pleased with her choice.

The room was splattered with one color, but it was an illusion. The color scheme was rich purples of varying shades. The oversized couch and armchairs held large throw pillows that ranged from lilac to plum purples.

The every wall in the room was covered with mirrors, bouncing the few pieces of furniture so it looked fuller than it really was. The large bed set against the one wall was unbelievable. The mirror above was bordered on each corner by the four posts that ran from floor to ceiling.

As Tracey stepped up to the bar, she turned to see Emmett's expression. "Impressed, my Pet?"

"Always, Mistress." His voice felt like silk to her.

She poured a drink into both glasses. "You did put the special bottles in the other rooms?"

"Yes, Mistress." He answered as he moved to the bed.

He knew his place within her world. Outside of the bedroom, he was her best friend, confidant and strength. Within the room, he was her servant, her slave, her toy. She could do anything she wanted to him and never fear any regrets.

She walked the short distance between them, holding out a glass. She could feel the pomegranate colored rug beneath her naked feet.

She handed the glass to Emmett, their hands briefly touching and watched with satisfaction as he brought it to his lips. She surprised him by bringing her drink to her lips, allowing the warm liquid to slide past her lips.

Emmett was shocked and it was written in his eyes. She giggled as she walked to the side of the bed, setting her glass on the small bedside table. She opened the drawer and removed a set of handcuffs.

"Mistress?" Emmett's questioned confused.

"Everyone in this house deserves a Christmas present. I've decided that includes you, my friend." Tracey answered as she snapped the handcuffs on one of her wrists.

Emmett's face showed the understanding as he walked towards her. He looked from her hand to her face, knowing she was serious. She really wanted to please him, she for once was letting him control the next move.

He clipped the handcuff around her other wrist. There was a second set of cuffs that were attached to the chain. Using it he pulled her tight to him.

"Tonight, Pet, I'll make you scream." Emmett whispered as he leaned in biting her lower lip.

"Yes, Master." Tracey answered obediently.

With Emmett's large frame and muscular strength he easily picked her up by the waist and set her down on the bed softly. "On all fours, you nasty girl." His voice was thick with demanded and control.

Tracey did as she was told, presenting herself to him. She waited, the heat within her body rising to a peak already. She watched in the mirror as his face paled and his body heaved at the sight she had given him.

"No, that pussy will wait till I decide I'm ready to fuck it." Emmett hissed.

Tracey heard the crack as the whip snapped across her still clothed ass cheek. The sting was exhilarating and satisfying. She watched in the mirror as the soft rubber whip came down again against her.

"Turn around, you dirty bitch." Emmett commanded as he brought the whip down against her ass again.

Tracey whimpered as she turned herself around. The whip had been something she had always wanted used on her and now she knew why. The pain caused her pussy walls to clamp down on itself. The pressure already building within her. She wished she could take control but the handcuffs were a reminder that was his special night.

Emmett's hand tightened around her hair and pulled her roughly to him. She found herself staring at his rock hard cock, presenting himself to her.

"Do you want this?" Emmett asked as he palmed his cock and slapped her face with it.

Tracey knew the rules of a sub and answered truthfully. "Yes, god, yes please, Master."

Emmett released her hair and patted her head. "Good girl."

Tracey moved so she could run her tongue down his length, wrapping her lips around his balls. She sucked them, pulling on them, allowing them to pop out of her mouth. She nibbled on the skin, enjoying the smell and taste of this delectable man.

"Fuck, bitch, that feels so damn good." Emmett's voice was husky and full of desire.

Tracey could feel her need rising. She wanted please him, indulge in every inch of his body. She licked her way back up, taking his head in her mouth. She ran her tongue around it, sucking it in deeper.

She scraped her teeth down his length, taking his thick cock till it hit the back of her throat. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Emmett jerked his hips forward, shoving himself down her throat. She hummed as her body responded to the excitement that was trembling inside her.

Emmett pumped his cock in and out of her mouth, his hand gripping hard on her head. Tracey sucked and ran her teeth over every bulging vein. His cock twitched in her mouth. She knew he was close. His first time was always early but he had stamina to continue afterwards.

She broke her own rules and brought her hands up to his midsection. She held his hip with one hand and the other handcuffed one wrapped around the length of his cock. She pumped her hand up and down, sucking on his head, till he shot his cum into her mouth.

His cry was hearty and animalistic as he quivered inside her. His cry matched her own as she felt her own pleasure building like a hurricane deep inside her.

Emmett suddenly yanked her back, bringing his eyes level with hers. "So, you like breaking the rules, do you, you little slut?"

"Yes, Master." Tracey's insides twisted up in a knot. She knew her punishment would be thorough. She was thrilled knowing he was always ready and willing to use any means possible to achieve his pleasure.

Emmett pulled her roughly to the top of the bed, handcuffing her to the headboard. He reached down to her dress and shook his head. "Far too many clothes." He stated, hissing, as he clawed at her breasts.

She watched his muscles ripple on his arms as he palmed her breasts roughly. The pain raised goosebumps across her skin as he tore the front of her chest, exposing her hard nipples to the cool air. He growled as he kneeled over her, leaned in and wrapped his lips around them. He bit down hard as he raked his nails down her body, removing the rest of the destroyed dress,

She jumped under his touch. The woman staring down from the ceiling mirror was incredible. Her face was flushed and her body heaving from the thrill. The sound that escaped his lips told her body, she was being disobedient again. His hands moved over her hip settling over her pussy. He shifted and put a knee between her legs, forcing them apart.

She opened them to him. He pushed two fingers deep inside her, grinding them deep into her. She cried out in satisfaction as her pussy walls constricted around him. He pulled his teeth back, releasing her nipple with a snap. The heat rose instantly to the surface, her nipple pulsing.

She watched in the mirror as Emmett moved down her body, licking his lips as he watched her face. He continued to finger fuck her pussy unsympathetically as he snarled. "Now, skank, you will not move. Do you understand?"

Tracey breathed, "Yes, Master."

Emmett's lips wrapped around her clit, sucking it in as he pulled his fingers out. He flicked his tongue and drove her closer to the edge. She fought so hard not to move. His assault on her clit was hungry and without mercy. She watched his body ripple between her legs. Her eyes closed from the pleasure Emmett was giving her body, she bite her lips to stop from screaming.

Suddenly her pussy walls stretched from an unknown force. She opened her eyes, looking up at the mirror on the ceiling, trying desperately to see what he was fucking her pussy with. She felt her body rising out of control off the bed, she tried but she greedily wanted more from him.

Emmett bit down hard on her clit, fucking her harder with the object. "You really try my patience, bitch." His voice was hard and full of need. He pulled back, giving her a clear view of his assault on her pussy. She groaned as she watch the handle of the whip being pushed deep inside her.

It was her undoing. She screamed as her body violently trembled from the force of her climax. Before she was able to come down from her high, Emmett flipped her body over, twisting her hands in the handcuffs. They cut into her wrist as she cried out in pleasure. The pain felt good.

The whip was ripped from her pussy. It suddenly crackled through the air as it grazed her ass again. She looked at the mirror on the wall and saw Emmett's hand land a second later in the same spot, before he dug his nails into her skin.

"What should I do with you, you nasty girl?" Emmett asked through gritted teeth.

"Please, Master, fuck me." Tracey answered, looking at him in the mirror. His reflection was one of sexual awareness. The look in his eyes was hard and needy.

Emmett clutched her hip with one hand, lining his cock up and slamming his body against her. She shrieked as he pounded his cock deep inside her wet pussy.

His free hand ran up her back and grappled her shoulder, pulling her body back. She cried out in ecstasy, watching as his cock drove deep into her, over and over. She used the headboard as leverage as she pushed back, her walls tightening around him. She knew she was about to come but she wanted more, it felt too good.

She could feel the need building inside her, the want to cum and scream his name. His body pushed against hers, fucking her pussy hard. She could feel her body falling violently off the edge.

"Master, please, let me cum." She begged as her body slammed his again and again.

"Cum, bitch, cum all over my cock." He growled as his fingers trailed harshly down her back.

She could feel the heat left behind, welting her back. It was her undoing. She hung her head as her body shook. Her eyes saw nothing but white sparks; her pussy walls clamped down, milking his cock as he throbbed inside her, hitting her walls with his cum.

He continued to push into her as they slowly came down from their high. He pulled her with him as he laid on his side on the bed. "You were a good girl, but I think you need to be taught more lessons on what happens when you misbehave." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his large arms around her.

~12XXX~

The next morning, Tracey emerged early from her room. She walked down the hallway alone back to the living room. She looked around please with the clean up from last night's party.

Her workers had been dilegent in their clean up. Her living room was perfect normal once again. She sat in her favorite chair in the corner, a cup of hot steaming coffee on the table beside her. She sipped it cautiously as she waited for her guests to emerge from their rooms.

**Guess what's up next!**

**Merry Xmas, everyone**


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Twelve Days of Xmas**

**Chapter 14 – Epiloge**

**This idea for this story was brought to you by the readers/writers on FB and my besties at JUF. I hope everyone enjoys and attacks their other halves. They'll enjoy the extra Christmas presents.**

**Reminder: Stephenie Meyers own the characters. I just use them for my sexual pleasure. LOL**

~12XXX~

Tracey heard the doors to the rooms open. She listened at the patter of footsteps continued to get louder as they neared the living room.

The murmurs of the voices became more distinct as her guests entered the room. She stood and smiled at her friends. She gestured for them to sit and make themselves comfortable.

She snapped her fingers and waited. Her friends quietly discussed the details of their night. The room, their experiences, the confusion of what they had found when they had awoken.

Emmett entered the room, pushing a cart covered with cups and containers full of coffee, tea and cappuccino. She motioned for them to serve themselves.

Tracey waited for the rest of her friends to settle themselves back into their seats. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, but before we eat I think I should explain away some of your confusion. Answer some questions I'm sure you all have."

Tracey took a spot near the fireplace. "First, thank you for accepting my invitation to this special party. I'm sure everyone enjoyed their presents last night. Children makes a list to give to Santa Claus, and sometimes they wish for a toy, candy or a new pet. As adults, we have different wishes or fantasies, and some of these things we would normally never ask for. Sometimes it's not realistic.

Last night, I wanted to give you all Christmas wishes to last a lifetime. A memory you could carry with you for the rest of your lives.

I know you all woke up this morning alone in a normal bedroom. Your fantasies were gone, as were your beautiful rooms. There is a reason for this. Your real presents are the memories you take home with you.

You will always be able to close your eyes and remember the beauty within those rooms and the wonderful time you had.

Merry Christmas to all of you.

I hope the party next year is bigger and better than this year. Of course, you are all invited, and you can also invite some of your friends to join."

Tracey moved across the room to the door.

"Breakfast is served."

**Merry Xmas, everyone**

**Thank you to everyone for making my year a memorable one. I hope everyone enjoyed my Xmas presents. I have learned so much from writing this little drabbles.**

**I have grown as a writer since I started writing again in the last six months. I have learned that betas are a dime a dozen. The truly gifted ones, though, are rare like Haley's Comet. You only find them once in a lifetime.**

**I have also found that friends come from everywhere. The true and beautiful ones are there forever, holding your hand or being a sympathetic shoulder in your times of need. They laugh with you not at you. They cry when you cry, they rejoice when you rejoice. I love you all. These people know who I'm talking about.**

**The thing I'm most thankful this year is meeting my soul mate, my twin and ma belle. I love you and will always cherish every moment or word we share with each other. I said it before and I'll say it again; One person's loss is definitely my gain. I'm overjoyed to have you in my life.**

**Till next year, happy holidays.**


End file.
